


Never Let Me Go

by lunchlad



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchlad/pseuds/lunchlad
Summary: It had been three days since Link had entered Vah Ruta, and Sidon would be lying if he said he was not worried. Of course, everyone was worried. Link’s ultimate success or failure in calming Ruta would decide the fate of Zora’s Domain—of all Hyrule. It was near impossible for anyone to be calm during a time of such gravity. That’s what he told himself, at least.





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this on my computer since 2018 so here you go.  
> (Also I didn't read over this so sorry in advance for any typos...)

It had been three days since Link had entered Vah Ruta, and Sidon would be lying if he said he was not worried. Of course, everyone was worried. Link’s ultimate success or failure in calming Ruta would decide the fate of Zora’s Domain—of all Hyrule. It was near impossible for anyone to be calm during a time of such gravity. That’s what he told himself, at least.

In truth, Sidon had found himself worrying for Link since he first met him on Inogo Bridge. It started out as an inkling fear that he wouldn’t make it to the Domain. There were countless dangers along the trail, the monsters being only part of it. Sidon had known capable warriors to fall due to the hazardous landscape, and this Hylian did not look the part of a warrior. For one thing, he was small, and his face bore no scarring as one might have expected. He seemed more like a traveler than the savior his people could count on, yet Sidon was fast running out of options.

The relief that spilled through Sidon’s gut when he saw the Hylian emerge from the trail hours later was enough to make him forget all his lingering doubts. That relief continued to grow into a momentous hope when the Hylian revealed himself to be Link— _the_ Link. The Champion from 100 years ago, thought to be killed along with the others by Ganon’s wretched hand, but here he was, alive and breathing. 

There wasn’t much time for celebration, however. Muzu and many of the other elders showed an outward disdain towards Link, and while their sour attitudes didn’t hinder Link’s tenaciousness, it more than added to the dismal atmosphere of the Domain. Though their demeanors didn’t much add to Sidon’s growing headache, the fact that Link had to journey up to Shatterback Point to retrieve shock arrows did. The Lynel that lived atop the peak was particularly vicious, and while Link had proven himself to be more than capable in a fight, Sidon feared the creature would give him a run for his money. 

Sidon had found himself pacing back and forth as he waited for Link to join him at the lake. The entire time his thoughts were plagued with images of Link being mortally injured at the hands of the Lynel.

 _I wonder what is taking him_ , he thought. _Perhaps I should go and assist him._

Before he could make the decision to head up the mountain, however, he heard a splash in the water to his right. Straining his eyes, he saw Link paddling his way over to where Sidon stood. His mind eased at the sight of the Hylian sloppily making his way towards where Sidon was, and he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face.

After Link had pulled himself from the frigid waters and shaken some of the droplets from himself like a dog, Sidon went over the plan with him. Link did not hesitate when agreeing to everything Sidon said. The determination in his eyes was unwavering. It amazed Sidon, really. The Hylian hadn’t been given a moments rest since arriving at the Domain, and yet he still eagerly jumped at any task set before him. It took all of Sidon’s willpower to keep from smiling down fondly at Link. Instead, he dove into the water and set off towards Ruta, the other man holding firmly to his shoulders.

Link managed to immobilize the Beast almost effortlessly. There were a few missteps, which caused him to curse loudly, but he always righted himself and learned from those mistakes. He was cunning, and in a matter of minutes, Ruta was halted along with the seemingly endless rain that fell from its mechanical trunk. Link shouted in triumph once the Divine Beast stopped, and Sidon couldn’t help but join in his celebration. The adrenaline coursing through his veins clouded any feelings of anxiety he might have felt before. The Champion had done it—nearly done it—but there was no longer any doubt in Sidon’s mind that he couldn’t. He sent Link off with more words of encouragement and a toothy smile, which Link mirrored in kind.

Once he returned to land, Sidon gave another look at the Beast, now standing still in the middle of the lake as if it were a statue. His body was beginning to shake, gradually coming down from the high of energy it had been on. For a moment, he felt as though he might vomit, but the feeling passed without incident. He stood there for a while, waiting out the shakiness that had engulfed him until he felt solid again.

He breathed out a sigh. “I hope you return soon, my friend.”

That had been three days ago. Three agonizingly long days of waiting for the Champion to return. He tried to occupy himself with work but found it near impossible. His mind could simply not stop swarming with thoughts of Link. What-ifs that he hoped from the bottom of his heart were not reality. He would not voice these imaginings to anyone, though. He had to keep a brave face for his people. If any of the Zora were to catch wind that their prince was nervous, chaos would spread throughout the Domain.

It was only in private that Sidon allowed the worry to show. He paced the floors until he was certain he had worn a trench into the ground. At the shooting range, he let loose volley after volley of arrows, ignoring the blisters that formed on his hands. During the nights when he could not find sleep, he went to his balcony and stared off in the direction of Vah Ruta, something he had done as a child when he was missing his sister. Now, instead of offering comfort in knowing that the one he longed for was within, the Beast’s appearance only offered to spite Sidon.

During the night of the third day, Sidon took his place on the edge of the balcony, leaning his elbows against it so he could cradle his head in his hands. The chilly night winds were soothing yet they could not unravel the knot that had twisted in his stomach. In the distance, Ruta stood in nearly the same position it had frozen in all those days ago, almost as good as dead, but still cruel with the fact that his sister’s soul was still trapped within, and Link not returned.

Anger swelled within Sidon and he clenched his fist, only to deflate into a melancholic state.

_You’ve already taken one person I care for, please don’t take another._  


If the circumstances were different, Sidon might have felt embarrassed for thinking such a thing. While it was true Link was his friend and he cherished him greatly, he would never make such a vulnerable admission, even to himself. But he felt helpless and it seemed to ask for the charity of the Goddess was all he could do.

On the morning of the fourth day and Sidon stood in his father’s throne room, listening to him and the elders ramble on about some business that didn’t concern either the Champion or Ruta. He had managed to keep the façade that he was paying attention, eyes directed forward, back straight, and hands held behind his back, but his thoughts wandered elsewhere.

It was only when the Beast cried out that Sidon allowed his formal appearance to waver. His head snapped over in the direction of the lake, as it always did when the ancient machine let out a roar. He scanned the horizon looking for nothing in particular—a sign, maybe. A clue that Link was safe and fighting. All that changed was the position of Ruta’s trunk, though. No evidence of Link being alive at all.

 _Or dead_ , Sidon thought grimly.  


He had wondered if anything monumental would have happened if Link had died inside Ruta. Ultimately his death would lead towards the demise of Hyrule, maybe even the whole world, but it would not come all at once. He wondered if the Beast would begin moving again and bring with it the insufferable rains that would drown the whole land. Perhaps nothing at all would happen, the beast still and the Zora waiting in vain for the Champion to return. He thought of Link now as a still corpse, body mangled by some foe.

He blinked hard, pushing the images to the back of his mind. The roar had long since faded, but he continued to stare out towards the lake until the sound of someone clearing his throat shocked him from his trance. Sidon turned, cheeks tinted red and saw his father and the elders looking at him. Despite their impressions of Link, each held a saddened look in their eyes. Maybe they weren’t pitying the Hylian, maybe they were pitying Sidon for acting so forlorn.

“He’ll be back soon,” his father said, low and calming, unlike his usual thundering voice.

Sidon simply nodded, his lips pursed into a thin line. The meeting continued as if the interruption had never happened. When it finally ended, his father asked him to stay and chat. Sidon truly didn’t wish to stay and endure the ensuing talk, but there was no excuse he could make.

Reluctantly, he turned to face his father. His father was a large Zora, in both height and weight, but he was impressive on even more fronts. Since he was a child Sidon had admired him for his diplomacy. He ruled firmly when he had too yet gently just the same. He had wanted to be just like his father when he grew up, and just as tall. While he loved his father, he had found growing up that his parenting mirrored the way he ruled. He got close, but never enough. The advice he gave was never personal, just tactful. In these private moments, Sidon felt no closer to his father than any other Zora.

There was a beat of silence before either of the two spoke, during which Sidon looked everywhere but his father. It was only when he heard his father let out a quiet breath that he turned his full attention to him. Sidon was surprised to see a wistful grin on his face rather than the plain expression he typically wore.

Sidon cleared his throat, ignoring the look of familiarity that shown in his father’s eyes. “Please excuse my behavior during the meeting, father. My mind was elsewhere.”

Dorephan chuckled and shook his head. Leaning forward from his throne he reached out and put a large hand on Sidon’s shoulder. “You remind me so much of Mipha,” he said.

Looking up into his father’s eyes, he could see the emotion swarming behind them. There was a mixture of nostalgia, hurt, and glee. A thin mist was forming over his golden irises and Sidon thought himself mistaken.

“How is that?” the Prince asked.

“There are many ways,” his father said, leaning back into his throne. “For one, you are brave just as she was, and strong.” He looked out the open window towards the reservoir where Vah Ruta stood stagnantly. The place where Link continued to fight, unaided. “But I think the way you are most like Mipha is that you are caring. For your people, your friends,” he paused again and turned towards Sidon, the grin wry and teasing. “Your loved ones.”

Sidon flushed, mouth open, eyes darting around the suddenly very small room. His father broke out in booming, joyful laughter. As much as Sidon wished to protest, he simply couldn’t find the words to do so. Of course, he loved Link. He was his most treasured friend. That’s what he told himself, at least. It’s how he explained his constant concern over the Hylian; or the immeasurable delight he felt whenever he saw him; or the racing of his heart when they drew a bit too close to each other. Sidon told himself whatever lies he could to ignore the fact that he was, indeed, in love with Link.

The laughter faded but the smile on his father’s face remained. Sidon wiped at his face with his hand, wanting to rub away the blush that was so obviously coloring his cheeks.

“You needn’t worry so much. He’s the Champion for a reason after all, and he will return victorious,” his father said, gently.

Sidon looked up at his father with wide eyes, surprised at his genuine care. The embarrassment he had felt washed away, replaced with a feeling calm. Even though his fear for Link was still ever-present, his father’s reassurance soothed him. He welcomed the smile that tugged at his lips.

“Thank you, father.”

He saw his father open his mouth to say more but was promptly interrupted by the tall doors to the throne room swinging open. A Zora guard ran in, breathless and frantic. Sidon rushed to his side, grabbing his shoulder in support as the guard attempted to catch his breath. Millions of questions swarmed in Sidon’s while he waited for the other Zora to speak. Had the reservoir burst? Could it have been Link was too late in stopping the rains and all of Hyrule was about to be washed away?

“What is it Bazz? Hurry now!” Sidon encouraged, the grip he had on the guard’s arm becoming increasingly tight.

“The Champion,” Bazz finally managed. “The Champion is back, sir.”

Zora are not particularly fast on land. Their torsos are longer than their legs, making it awkward to run, and their fins are not as aerodynamic as they are in the water. As Sidon bolted out of the throne room, ignoring the resounding laughter of his father, he was certain he could have beaten anyone at a footrace at that moment.

His feet pounded against the hard floors of the winding corridors. Those meandering through the halls moved out of his way without question, obviously startled at the sight of their Prince careening towards them at full speed. If anyone he passed had called out to him or had given him a strange look, he had not noticed. All he could focus on was the loud beating of his heart as it hit his chest in anticipation. It was a rhythmic thump counting down the moments until Sidon would see Link again. He was smiling widely, all teeth and gums.

When he burst through the doors onto the open balcony the sun was shining down directly onto him, illuminating the terrace and the ground below in a mock spotlight. Time slowed as his eyes scanned the ground below, eventually settling on the golden mop of messy hair. Link was bruised and bloody. His clothes were nothing more than rags at this point, having been torn, burn, and dunked in water. Despite all of this, the Champion smiled brightly at the two guards who flanked the entrance to the city. Sidon’s heart swelled in relief and something more.

Cupping his hands around his mouth Sidon called out “Link!”

He watched as the Hylian raised his head to look up at where Sidon was standing. He saw how his expression changed from one of surprise to a gleeful smile, filled with the light of the sun. Standing in the middle of the courtyard, Link began waving his hands over his head in giddy greeting. Sidon let out a bark of laughter as he ran down the steps leading to where Link stood.

When he came upon his friend, he pulled him into a tight hug, swinging him around like a doll. Link’s own laughter joined with Sidon’s, echoing through the kingdom in a chorus. For a moment, it seemed they were the only two in existence. The entire world disappeared along with the worries of the Calamity and the remaining Divine Beasts. For just a short moment, Sidon allowed himself to be pulled into a sense of safety, even if it was only for a second.

Sidon released Link when he felt the eyes of others on them. He beamed down at Link who smiled right back, cheeks and ears tinted a light shade of pink.  
“My friend,” Sidon said, hands gripping Link’s shoulders. “You are truly amazing!”

Link’s eyes softened at the praise and he brought a hand up to rest atop of Sidon’s. Sidon matched his expression, his smile fading to something sweeter. His heart fluttered in his chest along with a wave of sudden assurance. After waiting so long for his return Link was finally here and safe, and the rush of feelings that enveloped Sidon were, at this moment, inclined to make themselves known.

“Link I—” Sidon started but was promptly cut off.

“The Champion has returned!” a Zora called out from someplace nearby.

The crowds encircled the two almost immediately. Sidon and Link were separated by the ecstatic masses who bombarded Link with questions of his heroic endeavor, and being the kind soul he was Link, answered each inquiry. The question and answer session went on for a good fifteen minutes before Sidon managed to find Link in the crowd. Placing a hand on the Hylian’s shoulder so as not to lose him again Sidon called out “I hate to cut this short, but I must take the Champion to my father.”

There were a few dejected groans, but the crowd parted to let the two through without any resistance. As they made their way to the throne room Link tugged at Sidon’s elbow to get his attention.

“What was it you were going to say before we were interrupted?” he asked.

Sidon’s heart fluttered for a moment at the memory. For an instant, he remembered the rush of adrenaline that fueled his near confession. Suddenly sheepish, he waved a hand in dismissal. “I will tell you later. It is not of the utmost importance right now.”

Link gazed up at him with a skeptical expression but did not push any further, much to Sidon’s relief. He knew that he would eventually have to profess his feelings for Link, but he was glad to put it off for however long it would be until the two got another moment of alone time. It would give Sidon time to think and prepare for the inevitable.

Sidon’s father was just as jubilant as one would expect him to be. Even Muzu couldn’t contain the obvious happiness that shown on his face. Link was gifted two tridents as thanks for saving the Domain along with the promise of a grand feast, only after Link had rested enough to heal his wounds. A feeling of fondness overcame Sidon while he watched Link graciously accept his prizes. It was certainly what he deserved after everything he had done for the kingdom.

A little less than a week passed before Link felt healthy enough to attend a banquet in his honor. During that time, though, all the people of the Domain worked on preparing for the inevitable celebration. Foods were imported from foreign lands; decorations adorned the whole of the Domain, with ribbons encircling the columns and lanterns strung on rooftops; all sorts of entertainers were hired to perform throughout the night. Overall, it would be an unforgettable festival. Nothing but the best for the hero that calmed one of the four Divine Beasts.

  


The night of the feast was warm, the air filled with joyful music and light chattering. Savory scents were carried by a slight breeze that rustled the various hanging decorations. It was nearing the middle of the night and the party was gradually reaching its apex. The younger Zora had all retired to their rooms some time ago, either too tired or shooed away by their parents. Those remaining were adults, conversing loudly, enjoying the exotic Gerudo dancers, and downing the various imported alcohols.

Sidon found it easiest to enjoy the night from the sidelines, making conversation to those who approached him or when he deemed necessary. Link, on the other hand, was fully submerged in the life of the party. He danced with whoever asked and flitted around from Zora to Zora, somehow managing to strike up a conversation about anything. Sidon supposed Link may have missed these sorts of rendezvous having been comatose for a century.

In truth, Sidon could have watched the Hylian like this all night. He was light and carefree, blue eyes bright and reflecting the happiness that poured from his gleaming smile. He was beautiful, and Sidon found his heart beating faster the longer he watched the other man.

Eventually Link made his way to the edge of the courtyard where Sidon stood. His face was flushed pink from a mixture of socializing and the seemingly endless supply of wine. He leaned up against the railing and let out a huff of air, blond hair falling in front of his eyes lazily.

“This is quite a party,” he said, glancing at Sidon from the corner of his eye. “You Zora really know how to treat your guests.”

“But of course, how else would we express our gratitude to the hero who saved our Domain?” Sidon replied, nudging Link playfully with his elbow.

Link allowed himself a small smile before covering it with the golden cup he held in his hands. His eyes dropped to the floor almost dejectedly, piking Sidon’s interest.

“Sidon, could we talk somewhere private?” he asked almost sheepishly.

The prince was quizzical, but agreed, nonetheless. Usually, it was frowned upon for a prince to venture off alone with someone without a guard present, but this was Link they were talking about, not some hired assassin—at least he hoped not. He led Link away from the crowded room to a relatively private garden near the edge of the palace. Luckily for the two of them, no one was anywhere in the vicinity, too preoccupied with the festivities at hand to want to experience the beauty of the wading pool at night.

 _It’s quite funny_ , Sidon thought. _It is usually around this time that the young lovers sneak away to indulge themselves—_

He shook the thought from his mind, blushing at the slightest idea that he and Link’s relationship could ever be construed as anything but platonic. He wondered momentarily if any Zora had seen the two of them venture off together—alone. Thankfully for him, before his mind could stray any further Link cleared his throat.

“It’s very beautiful here,” the Hylian remarked, staring at the lush flowers that surrounded the shallow pond, gleaming in the bright, white light of the full moon. Fireflies danced around them to the sound of hidden peeper frogs and crickets, flashing secret codes to one another that only they could understand.

“Yes, it is.”

 _Almost romantic_ , Sidon thought, but then scolded himself. This was not the time. Link had asked to speak to him privately, no doubt about some important matter. He could not have his thoughts clouded with pointless fantasies.

“What was it you needed to speak with me about, dear Link?” Sidon asked. He found it was better to keep his mind occupied around the Hylian, lest his daydreams get away from him.

“Yes, about that…” he began, voice uncharacteristically soft. Even in the low light of the moon, Sidon could make out the blush that spread across the other man’s skin, reaching all the way down his neck and past the high collar of the ornate dress shirt he wore. Perhaps he had had too much wine. “While I was in Ruta, I had a lot of time to think. I’m usually used to thinking, I spend a lot of time by myself, you know. But in there, it was like every negative thought I had was magnified.”

Sidon watched Link; brows furrowed in concern, though he did not dare speak yet. It was best for his friend to fully say what he wanted before he gave his input.

“I thought I was going to die in there,” Link admitted. Though he did not make eye contact with the Zora, Sidon could hear the pain in his voice. It was enough to make a pit form in the prince's stomach, seeing his friend in so much despair. “I thought that I would die in there and that I would disappoint you, Sidon, because I couldn’t save your people or avenge your sister.”

Despite any reservations Sidon may have had about expressing his feelings towards Link, he could not help but reach out and grab the Hylian’s hand. It was small in his, though fit almost perfectly as if it were meant to be there. Link looked up towards Sidon, silent surprise written across in face and in his misty eyes.

“You could never disappoint me, Link,” Sidon said softly. “Though if you did die in there, I don’t know if I could forgive you for leaving me to deal with Muzu boasting about being right about you.”

It was a joke, but the smile on Link’s face was not sincere.

Sidon sighed and knelt so he could face his friend. “Can I tell you something?” he asked.

“Of course,” Link replied.

“Those four days you were gone were the longest of my life. I was terrified you had died in there and it made me realize…”

His heart was beating rapidly. Sidon swore that if it were not for the surrounding cacophony of insects, his heart could have been heard by the whole kingdom. He was amazed that Link hadn’t noticed it, standing so close and looking up into his eyes almost expectantly.

In such tight proximity, Sidon could only notice how beautiful Link looked. Bathed in the rays of the moon his tanned skin appeared almost porcelain, his eyes reflecting all the light in the garden like they themselves were two pools of water. If it had not been for Link speaking, Sidon could have stared at him the rest of the night.

“It made you realize…?”

“It made me realize,” Sidon gulped. He had backed himself into a corner now, hadn’t he? He knew himself and if he wasn’t careful everything would come pouring out of his mouth in a matter of seconds. He needed to think of something to say, but those eyes were still locked on his and had they moved closer together? Sidon didn’t recall doing so, but they were most definitely closer. He could feel Link’s breath on his face, hot and enticing. “It made me realize…”

He did not get the chance to finish his sentence. Link’s lips were on his own, as for who closed the distance, it was hard to tell. Though, he supposed it didn’t really matter. What did matter was that he was kissing Link and Link was kissing him back.

Sidon brought his free hand, the one not entangled with the Hylian’s, up to Link’s face, tilting it so he could deepen the contact. The kiss was slow and sweet, neither feeling the need to hasten the touch, instead content with the almost lethargic way in which they moved.

When they broke apart, their breathing was heavy. Link’s eyes were lidded and face a deep scarlet. He wore a smile that Sidon mirrored in sincerity.

“You know,” Link breathed. “I had a similar revelation when I was away.”

“Scoundrel,” Sidon grumbled, though he did not mean it.

In one swoop he engulfed Link in his arms, holding him tightly against his chest and reveling in the way he could feel the other man’s heart beat just as earnestly as his own.


End file.
